


К.В.А.М.И.

by Mecc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: К.омплексныйВ.ерифицированныйА.втоматизированныйМ.ногофункциональныйИ.нструмент
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	К.В.А.М.И.

– Тикки, Трансформация!

Когда её засасывает в серьги, это каждый раз немножечко больно – тело растворяется, распадается, чтобы через секунду собраться вновь, но уже совершенно иначе.

_Симбиотический режим: активирован._

_Протокол «Ходунки», корректировка 70%: активирован._   
_  
Личностные паттерны: деактивированы._

От неё остаётся только разум, такой же голый и холодный, как его временное вместилище, мир привычно выцветает до контрастной серости, изредка подсвеченной красно-чёрным, для удобства носителя.

 _Подсказка: активация.  
_  
Вон за тот карниз можно уцепиться.

_Расстояние: 32 метра._

_Фиксация: 2,5 секунды._

_Направление: коррекция 12 градусов._

На этот балкон – приземлиться.  
 _  
Потеря равновесия: коррекция._

ЛедиБаг не задумывается, что именно заставило её резко махнуть рукой. Инстинкты? Сейчас не до того – одержимый уже активно бомбардирует её какими-то снарядами явно магического происхождения.

_Манёвр уклонения: (11, 17, -15)._

_Манёвр уклонения: (0, 29, 6)._

_Манёвр уклонения: (- 5, -10, 23)._

Она пропускает прямую атаку выросшего прямо из ладони лезвия, готового проткнуть её живот. 

_Режим брони: активирован._

_Перерасход энергии._

_Режим брони: деактивирован._

_Восстановление: две секунды._

Волшебный костюм на то и волшебный – он спасает свою хозяйку от раны, но её отбрасывает на фонарный столб.

_Режим амортизации: активирован._

_Перерасход энергии._

_Режим амортизации: деактивирован._

_Восстановление: четыре секунды.  
_  
ЛедиБаг падает, это не так уж больно, только слегка дезориентирует, но следующую атаку она тоже пропускает.

_Опасность! Опасность!_

_Запрос: «Плагг»._

_Ответ: положительный._

_Прогноз…_

_Результат: положительный._

_Режим накопления энергии: активирован.  
_  
Но подоспевший Кот выдёргивает её из-под удара в последний момент и при помощи шеста закидывает обоих на ближайшую крышу. Злодей толкает пафосную речь, требуя талисманы, а наши герои успевают слегка отдышаться.

_Режим накопления энергии: деактивирован._

_Синтез материи: опция доступна._

– СуперШанс! – кричит ЛедиБаг.

_Анализ…_

_Просчёт вероятностей…._

_Выбор алгоритма…._

_Готово._

_Внимание! Внимание!_

_Критическая перегрузка цепей._

_Нехватка энергии._

_Энергосберегающий режим: активирован._

_До автоматической деактивации симбиотического режима осталось пять минут._

В руки ЛедиБаг падает предмет, вроде бы никакого отношения к ситуации не имеющий.

_Подсказка: активирована._

Решение, как и всегда, не слишком очевидно, но неизменно эффективно – проклятая вещь разбита, бабочка поймана.

_Режим поглощения и переработки энергии: активирован._

_Дополнительные емкостные носители: активированы._

_Зарядка…_

_Готово._

_Восстановление: опция доступна._

– Лети, – улыбается ЛедиБаг, отпуская бабочку. – Чудесное исцеление!

_Восстановление: активировано._

– Получилось, – радуются Кот Нуар и ЛедиБаг, стукаясь кулачками, и расходятся в разные стороны, чтобы не раскрыть тайну личности.

А вскоре на ладонь Маринетт приземляется уставшая Тикки.

_Симбиотический режим: деактивирован._

_Личностные паттерны: активированы._

Она с упоением грызёт протянутую ей печеньку, хотя встроенному расщепителю всё равно, какое топливо использовать, пусть даже старые носки, но для Тикки почему-то есть разница.


End file.
